


Steamy

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco's demanding, Harry answers those demands.





	Steamy

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 484: Heat.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Steamy

~

As the heated water rained down around them, Harry continued driving his cock into Malfoy, groaning as pleasure began to uncoil in his core. “Fuck,” he groaned, moulding his body against Malfoy’s as he pistoned in and out of him. 

“More,” Malfoy demanded, his hand stroking his cock in time with Harry’s thrusts. “Come…come on, Potter. Put your back into it!” 

“You…are so…fucking demanding,” Harry gasped. “It’s…a good thing…you’re gorgeous!” 

Arching his back to take Harry deeper, Malfoy tilted his head back. “You…think I’m…gorgeous?” 

Rather than answer, Harry kissed him, swallowing his moans. 

~

Breaking the kiss, Harry gasped heated air as he fucked Malfoy steadily. Feeling his orgasm rise up, he shouted as waves of pleasure crashed over him. All he could do was cling to Malfoy and ride it out as his vision went white. 

“Harry!” he heard Malfoy groan, and Harry felt Malfoy shuddering as he, too came, his muscles undulating, clenching around Harry’s cock as he cried out in pleasure.

They sank to the floor, both struggling to catch their breath, water sliding over them. Somehow, Harry managed to manoeuvre Malfoy into his arms, and, closing his eyes, he sighed. 

~


End file.
